Confessions
by jater4life
Summary: Set season 4. Just one of my veiws of how it could plan out. Jate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, it's characters, Abc etc.**

**Characters: Focuses on Jack and Kate, others feature alot too.**

**

* * *

**

Confessions 

_**She stands at the end of the dock looking at the place where they took their first steps back into reality. She walks forward to the end of the dock and falls to her knees. Her hand traces the plank in front of her, starting from her left at the end running down to the other. Her hand stops just after the middle. It lingers on that same spot; she starts to make small patterns with her index finger. It looks as if she is writing. Suddenly her whole body is shaking and she is crying. Why? She knows now what it is that she has to do. She gets up, wipes her eyes, and walks away. The camera stays watching her go, until she is barley visible the camera turns around to the spot where her hand just was, it's a little out of focus, then zooms in and clears. The name Jack Sheppard is engraved on the dock, amongst many others that is clear, they all seem to be running down the last plank in some kind of alphabetical order. Several names are readable, but only a few names are recognisable as the people we knew from the beach.**_

* * *

**There stood at the radio tower, none of them still believing that call even took place. A women's voice is heard saying "**_**was that real, are we really going home?" **_**Kate looks at Jack she smiles he smiles back at her. Kate just sprints forward and wraps her arms around him. She closes her eyes, it was just like before. Jack spins her round but suddenly stops and puts her down, his eyes finally see and his mind catches up. Naomi was dead. She was the one that had succeeded in getting the transmission, getting the call. Charlie was Naomi was and all the people down at the beach are the heroes. He walks over to Naomi's body and turns her over slowly; he looks at her and closes her eyes. He slides his left arm under her arms, his right under her legs and picks her up gently. He holds her like a groom would his wife; with dignity and respect. He starts walking in the direction they just came, Kate look ahead shocked, was he not telling them to come with him, or did he not want them too. Kate looks around to everyone knowing that Jack needs her to do this for him. She lets out a deep breath. She acknowledges them all, and tells them to follow her, that they were gonna follow the path that they came on, and that hopefully they should get back to that spot by the river and they can get some rest for the night. They all set off following Kate, who is walking fast to try and catch up to Jack. She finally catches up to him; they've been walking 15 minutes. **

**Kate: **"Jack, will you slow down. _**He carries on walking.**_ Jack!"

_**He turns around tears in his eyes, everything taking its toll on him and ready to spill.**_

**Jack: **"I can't, 'cos if I stop… I don't think I'll be able to pick her up again and carry on."

_**Kate walks up to him and touches his arm, everyone has stopped a little way back to give them privacy. **_

**Kate: **"So let me help you."

**Jack: **"I can't, I need to do this, it was my fault, I…."

_**Kate's hand now comes up to his face.**_

**Kate: **"Jack, it is not your felt! You need to start letting others help you… let me help you. Stop blaming yourself, we all need you Jack, and I can't do all this on my own."

_**Her hand drops having realised it was still on his face, she suddenly feels awkward as they haven't spoken about before, and she hasn't addressed her feelings; that she too feels the same way. Jack smiles, she was right. He turns round and walks back to the others.**_

**Jack: **" I'm sorry about walking off and not saying anything, if we carry on walking in the direction we came in another half hour we can rest then another half hour after that and we should be at that river. We… _**Claire walks forward and speaks up.**_

**Claire: **"Kate already told us, she said that we would rest for the night at the river."

_**Jack smiles, and laughs a little. **_

**Jack: **"She did? Well then, let's carry on."

_**He turns round and catches up to Kate who is still stood further up.**_

**Jack: **"I hear were resting at the river?"

_**Kate smiles at him and turns to look at him.**_

**Kate: **"Yeah, I figured that's what you would do." _**She looks in his eyes; they both stop and look at the other.**_

_**They sense everyone is now behind them, Kate blushes, and Jack looks down.**_

**Jack: **"I can't carry on carrying Naomi like this, for the whole way back no matter how much I want to… so… will you help me put her over my shoulder?"

**Kate: **"Of course."

_**Kate holds Naomi while Jack rearranges the straps on his bag, then he nods at Kate, and she helps place Naomi on Jack's shoulder.**_

_**Kate is stood looking at Jack, smiling gently at him.**_

**Jack: **"Thank you."

**Kate: **"You're welcome.

_**They lock eyes again, then Jack looks down and Kate looks over his shoulder and sees everyone waiting. Her eyes look alert and she blushes furiously, turning around quickly and walking forward.**_

I think we best hurry up before it starts to get dark."

_**Jack looks over his shoulder and sees everyone looking tiered, and realizes that he and Kate have delayed them once again, he smiles sympathetically at everyone then sets of to catch up to Kate.**_

**Claire: **"I wish them two would get together already." _**Claire smiles at Sun who is stood to her left.**_

**Sun: **"I know what you mean, I mean maybe then we can finally get to river before nightfall."

_**She now laughs, she actually said it out load, she looks at Claire and both the women laugh, and then carries on walking.**_

_**Back to Jack and Kate, Jack has now caught up to Kate.**_

**Jack: **"Hey, why'd you walk off so quickly?"

_**Jack touches her arm. Kate shrugs him off. Jack looking hurt, Kate seeing this, but not wanting to stop again carries on walking, and tries to apologise.**_

**Kate: **"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm tiered, and so is everybody else, I don't want to stop them again, plus we want to get to the river before it gets dark don't we?"

_**Jack nods slowly, he walks at a slightly quicker pace, so he is now walking ahead of everyone. Now Kate looks a little hurt, but she can't go back on what she had just said, they will have to talk about this and everything else after. **_

* * *

**_new story let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been having trouble with my internet and can only upload this chapter so far; I will try to get others up ASAP. Thanks for all your reviews I hope you carry on enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, its characters etc.**

**Characters: Jack and Kate, other losties too.**

**Part 1.**

**She is throwing clothes into her ****rucksack, anything she can grab; she needs to get out of here quickly. The floorboards creak, her head shoots up, her hand immediately draws the gun out of the back of her jeans. She aims the gun. She hears footsteps getting closer, and closer. She doesn't move. She slowly sees the door handle turning the door slowly swings open. No figure appears. Yet she still hasn't lowered her weapon, and then a boot is visible at the edge of the doorframe, and then emerges a tall powerful looking man. He has a scar running down his face, from his right eye down to his neck. He has a crew cut; a sign that he may have been in the army of some sort. He looks about 39/40, hard to tell. He looks around the room, then at her. He laughs; he doesn't step forward, or back off, he just laughs at her.**

**Samael**: "What's with the sudden hostility Kate?"

_**His voice deep, hoarse still sending slight shivers down her spine.**_

**Kate**: "I've had enough! I'm leaving!"

_**Her voice raised, and steady showing that she means what she is saying.**_

**Samael**: "You know I can't let you do that Kate."

**Kate**: "I'm going!"

_**She sips up her rucksack, still not looking away from the man stood facing her. She swings it over her shoulder.**_

**Samael**: "Now put the gun down Kate. _**His voice was still the same level. **_I don't want to have to do what I did last time."

_**Kate's face straightens, he is not scaring her this time. This time she was leaving.**_

**Kate**: "You're not getting anywhere near me!"

_**With that, she straightens her gun.**_

**Samael**: "Now now Kate; we both know your not gonna kill me. _**He now raises one hand and gestures for her to lower the weapon. **_If you put the gun down now, I might look past you sneaking out again, and no aiming a gun at me."

**Kate**: "I can't do this anymore."

_**She wipes her eyes with her free hand.**_

**Samael**: "I know Kate. That's why I want you to put the gun down, and I'll let this go."

**Kate**: "No! This! The hiding and the lying, pretending that everything is okay! When it's not.

_**She now places her other hand on the gun, giving her extra steadiness.**_

**Samael**: "It was him you saw again last week wasn't it! _**She looks down he knew that she had. **_Every time you go to see him, you come back and that's when we start to have problems. We told you not to see him after last time. And look now this has happened, why won't you just listen!"

**Kate**: "I do listen. For four years, I've stayed here! I've been kept under your watch; I've cooperated, done what you asked even when I didn't like it, sometimes I think that prison would've been better. I've listened! It's just that I've been listening to the wrong people."

_**Bang! Bang! Not giving him the chance to reply, she shot him twice, once in each knee. He falls to the floor. She puts the gun in the back of her jeans, and walks over to him.**_

**Kate**: "I'm done listening to you, you've kept us apart long enough; and were gonna go back there. Even if you survive this, and go, tell your people. You won't find us this time, 'cos now I'm helping him, and we'll run. No one's gonna stop us getting back there and sorting this mess out."

**Samael**: "I underestimated you two."

_**And with that Kate walks out the door. You hear the front door shut, then a few seconds later a car engine starting, then drive off. Samael's eyes shut.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of these can be quite short so I'll post more up in one night. Enjoy.**

**Part 2.**

_**15 minutes later and they reach a spot where they take a short rest, people take their bags off and take out their water for a drink, and some even take out some food and have a quick bite to eat. Jack finally puts Naomi down and stretches. He takes out his own water and is about to have a drink when someone shouts for him, he puts his bottle back in his bag and goes to see what's wrong; it was a middle aged man thinking he was having a heart attack, but Jack reassured him saying that the only symptoms he was displaying were signs of a stitch, and that he should just stretch it out, and that he will be okay. He then goes around making sure that everyone else was okay. Everyone says that they are fine just a little tired and they will be glad when they can rest for the night. Having been only 10 minutes Jack decides that now would be the best time to move on, having already gotten darker.**_

**Jack: **"Okay everyone, I know you all would like longer, but I think it's best if we set of now, 'cos if I stay still any longer I'll want to stay here for the night, and this isn't the best place to sleep; _**he gestures around him**_ out in the open like this, so _**he looks at everyone **_is everyone okay to set off now."

_**Everyone agrees knowing Jack was right, they too felt the same way.**_

_**They carry on walking for another half hour, it is now nearly dark, everyone's feet hurting having been walking none stop for the past 2 days are all looking forward to that long rest for the night. They finally hear running water they're here. Everyone one lets out a breath of relief when they walk through the trees to see the water. They all walk down to the river and each find a spot to lie for the night. **_

_**Everyone was gathered in their own little social groups. They had made themselves some small fires for the night.**_

_**Jack makes a last check, making sure everyone's safe for the night. **_

_**Jack hadn't been feeling well for a while, so he decided to get some fire wood of his own, and to go sit away from the others as he didn't want to worry anyone. **_

_**He had been walking a little where he found a spot with a fallen down tree, he would sit here, plus when he walked about 10 yards to the right and looked back up in the direction he came he could just make out his friends. Plus he could still probably hear them if they needed him; anyway he probably wasn't staying here for the whole night, just until he could clear his head.**_

_**As soon as he sat down he suddenly felt sick, he bent over and it all came up. He heaved then it came up once more; he noticed it was a yellowish liquid… bile. He hadn't eaten anything that he didn't normally; actually when was the last time he had eaten? The last time he remembered was 2 nights ago when he had tea with Juliet, but surely he had ate after that? He couldn't remember, he had been so wrapped up in the plan, and making sure that everyone was okay, he just couldn't remember sitting down and eating something.**_

_**He was deep in thought trying to remember when he had last ate, and what was making him sick, he hadn't even heard someone's footsteps approaching, or the person's concerned voice asking if he was okay. He just continued leaning forward and being sick, yet now nothing was coming up. **_

_**It wasn't until he felt the person's hand on his back rubbing it soothingly that he knew he wasn't alone.**_

**She's walking down a corridor of an apartment block; she carries on until she reaches the last door. It was black, some of the shininess having faded, and the odd chip in the paint. She hesitates, playing with her hands, and then looking over her shoulder, she knocks, no reply, so she knocks again, the same result. She shouts, but not too loudly as too draw attention to herself. **

"Are you there… please open the door… it's me Kate… I know leaving you like I did was wrong, but… will you please open the door and talk too me."

**Still no answer, she looks through the key hole, she can't see anything, its pitch black. She stands back, and plays with her hands again, she looks over her shoulder, and then she puts her hands in her pockets and pulls out… a set of keys. **

**She fiddles with them for a moment, and then finds a shiny gold one. She again looks over her shoulder, and then inserts the key into the hole, she turns it and opens the door, she slowly pushes the door open, and walks in. **

**She shuts the door behind her, and replaces the keys back into her pocket. **

**She drops her bag on the floor as she makes her way over to the living room. She was surprised; it was a lot tidier than when she had left. He wasn't on the couch; she then starts to make her way to the only door on the right. She turns the handle and opens the door quickly, he wasn't here either; the bed was freshly made, and the floor all tidy. **

**Was he still living here? As she turns and exits the bedroom, she suddenly realizes that there is music playing. She walks forward straining her ear to hear where the sound is coming from, where was it coming from? She walks a little further forward, was that their… the bathroom! She practically runs there and basically throws the door open, however she wasn't prepared for what her eyes saw in front of her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews guys, hope you enjoy and for you Aneesa I'll put an extra one up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, it's characters etc…**

**Characters: Jack and Kate.

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**Kate: **"Hey, it's okay, it's me Kate."

_**She said reassuringly as she felt Jack tense at the feel of someone touching him. He finally lifted his head to see a teary-eyed Kate.**_

**Jack: **"Hey."

**Kate:** "Hey, are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?"

_**She said while still rubbing his back, even though he was not being sick any more.**_

**Jack: **"I would've told you but... I only just started being sick when I sat down here."

_**He doesn't look her in the eyes; she knew he wasn't telling the truth.**_

**Kate**: "Jack. I know you better than that. When did you start feeling sick?"

_**She asked concerned, not raising her voice.**_

**Jack: **"Okay; I started feeling sick a few hours ago."

**Kate: **"When was the last time you ate?

_**He hesitates. So she asks again.**_

When was the last time you ate Jack!"

_**Now she actually raised her voice, but it was an angry yell.**_

**Jack: **"I...I can't remember."

_**Her hand comes of his back, and she leans back.**_

**Kate: **"Jack. Look at me.

_**He slowly looks at her he looks slightly lost.**_

How can you not remember; I ate breakfast this morning before we left, surely you can remember this morning?"

_**He runs a hand through his hair.**_

**Jack: **"I do remember this morning, I just can't remember eating. I was so busy making sure everyone was okay, and that there were no flaws in the plan... that I don't think I ate."

_**Kate touches Jack's arm.**_

**Kate: **"Okay, but I saw Juliet this morning, and she was getting two bowls of breakfast didn't…"

**Jack: **"I don't do everything with Juliet you know."

_**He said quite harshly. She backs off slightly.**_

**Kate: **"I'm sorry I jumped to the conclusion and thought you had, seen as you had tea together the other night, and I saw her with two bowls of cereal, that I thought you two were eating together again!" _**She too says it harshly.**_

**Jack: **"Wait... how do you know I had tea with Juliet the other night?"

_**Kate looks down. Damn it why did she have to bring it up.**_

**Kate: **"Forget it."

**Jack: **"Kate. Look at me, did it... does it bother you that I had tea with Juliet?"

_**Kate doesn't look him in the eye. **_

**Kate:** "I said forget it, it doesn't matter... it doesn't matter okay"

**Jack: **"Well it doesn't look like that, and it matters to me Kate?"

**Kate: **"Fine! That night...after you spoke to me in the kitchen, it was the first time we had spoken proper since we got back... I was about to go do the dishes, and I looked over at you... and I saw you laughing with her, I felt that you had replaced me... that you would rather spend time with her than me."

_**For the last part, she looks him in the eye. She was being honest with him now she was opening up.**_

**Jack: **"But why would it bother you, you had Sawyer right? That's what boyfriends are _for__** suddenly Kate's face straightens her hurt by his bitterness pushed aside for a moment…what did he say, boyfriend? **_aren't they?"

**Kate: **"Sawyer's not my boyfriend."_**She said confused.**_

**Jack: **"Oh sorry... I jumped to the conclusion and thought that you two were an item, after all you two do sleep together."_**He said bitterly.**_

**Kate: **"What? _**Her tears ready to fall. **_Slept, I slept with him once when we were being held by the others; and that was only because I thought he was going to die! And I wanted him to die happy, finally having gotten the one thing he's ever wanted me for! Even if it was only for that one night."

**Jack: **"So what were the reasons for back at the beach?"

_**Kate's face drops, her tears fall. She stands up and is about to run away, but Jack grabs her.**_

_**He lets go of her, and she just stands there frozen.**_

**Jack:** "I didn't see him dying at the beach! Or is that what you were doing sneaking in his tent in the middle of the night? I'd like to know 'cos you said he's not your boyfriend, or do you not call him that, does he prefer sexual acquaintance or is he more of a sweet-pea kinda guy?"

_**Kate slaps him, she suddenly regrets it when she sees him hold his face, she tries to touch him but he backs away. He looks both hurt and angry.**_

**Kate: **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

**Jack: **"What about slapping me, or sleeping with him?"

**Kate**: "Jack. I never wanted to hurt you."

_**Jack smiles sadly.**_

**Kate: **"How do you know about me and Sawyer what we… at the beach?"

**Jack:** "What? Was it supposed to be a secret? Yeah well, it does sound like Sawyer to keep his stash secret. Hey but so you know I'm not filming you like the others, I'll tell you. _**Kate in tears, Jack was being so cold, she'd broken him again. **_WellI don't sleep good, so I walk the shoreline, the sea breeze relaxes me. But this one night I see you sneaking out of his tent; it was early hours so you'd obviously spent the night, you were looking over your shoulder a lot, making sure no one had seen you leave his tent… I couldn't see you that clearly, but you looked… it was pretty obvious that you'd had sex."

_**Jack saying the last part about her having sex with Sawyer, as if it was evil, and he'd said it so many times now that it literally cut him when he said it.**_

**Kate: **"I'm sorry."

**Jack: **"You're always apologizing Kate, but what are you sorry about? If you're in love with the guy there's nothing wrong in what you're doing."

**Kate: **"If you thought I was with Sawyer then why did you tell me that you was in love with me?"

**Jack: **"Don't turn this on me Kate! But for the record, it was because I knew I had nothing to loose. _**His face softens, and so does hers. **_I thought... you asked me why I was sticking up for Sawyer and I wasn't going to lie to you. It was because you was upset about him leaving you the way he did, saying the things he said, and I didn't want you to be upset, so I told you that he didn't mean it. 'Cos if he loves you like I do, then he didn't, and I... telling you that I was in love with you was my way of moving on."

_**Kate falls to the floor; she brings her legs up to her chest and rests her head on her knees. Why was this so messed up?**_

**Kate: **"I... this so messed up. If we had just been honest from the start none of this would've happened."

**Jack: **"What?"

_**Kate looks up at Jack. She wasn't going to lie anymore.**_

**Kate: **"I don't love Sawyer. And he wasn't the reason I was upset. You were. _**Jack looks at her surprised. **_Because I had just saw you kissing Juliet, and as you may not know I kinda like you _a lot_ , so I didn't like seeing that. And back at the beach… I was a mess; I went to Sawyer as an escape… a way of hiding my feelings for you, and for a short moment I would forget, and I would feel needed, and loved, 'cos I didn't think you loved _me_. But after it was over... I felt worse, I felt... _**She looks up at Jack who looks bewildered **_my feelings never went away, and they never will. _**She shrugs **_But seen as your moving on, I'll save myself the heartache of saying those four little words to you. 'Cos unlike you... I have everything to loose."

_**Jack just stands there, did that mean what he thought it meant, 'Cos if it did. He wasn't moving on, he couldn't he had tried to forget about her, but it was too difficult. He didn't want to forget about her.**_

_**He looks at Kate she's stood up, and walking away. He shouts after her, but she speeds up. No, he wasn't letting her run again; if anything he's learnt from his past mistakes, and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes again.

* * *

**_

Thanks again and please keep reviewing, Lauren x


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

_**There he was, her Jack. And he was… he was… shaving! He had half a full beard and half was clean shaven; he looked like he'd been split in two, and there he was, her Jack was back. Jack looks shocked at having been interrupted, and by none other than Kate.**_

**Jack: **"Kate? What are… how did you?"

**Kate: **"I used my key... I'm sorry about leaving you last week."

**Jack: **"I'm not."

_**Kate looks shocked, what? Was he over her, had he met someone else, was that why he was shaving, to impress this new woman? Jack sensing Kate's**__** confusion, and by the look of her face she wasn't going to be talking until he reassured her why, or told her he wasn't in love with her anymore and that's why he wasn't bothered by her leaving again.**_

**Jack: **" I'm not bothered, because after you left that time something inside me clicked, and I knew that I couldn't keep things the way they were, and that I had to change. 'Cos, if I wanted to you to believe me I needed to believe in myself. And I was a mess, who would believe an alcoholic drug user? _**He laughs slightly.**_ So I got on the phone, and the next day I was at the AA meetings. It's only been a week, and it's not been easy, it never is; but I always seem to do things ahead of everybody else, and now that I was focused on getting clean, I did. I made a promise; that once I was completely clean, no more booze or drugs; that I'd shave my beard off, as a sign of letting go off my past demons, goodbye to my mistakes and hello to the new me as Erin said."

_**After Jack had explained why she felt better**__**, but then he said that's what Erin said, was she right in thinking he'd met someone else, and she was the one who had helped him sort himself out? Again Jack sensing something was still worrying her steps closer to her.**_

**Jack:**"Kate are you okay?"

**Kate: **"Who's Erin?"

_**Jack smiles a little, was she jealous?**_

**Jack: **"She's my, was my councillor.

_**Kate now relaxes, and smiles, she lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.**_

Why, were you… did you think I'd met someone else?

_**Kate's face straightens she looks upset and Jack places his hands on her shoulders.**_

I couldn't get together with someone else when I'm still in love with you.

_**Kate smiles, her tears escape her eyes, she lunges forward and wraps her arms around Jack. Jack instantly holds her, missing how good he felt with her in his arms. He feels more tears fall on his shoulder, he softly kisses her head.**_

**Kate: **"I've missed you so much."

**Jack: **"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

_**Kate holds him tighter. She breathes in his scent, remembering how good it made her feel. How good this made her feel. She leans back and smiles, she steps out of his embrace, she wipes her eyes then starts to laugh. Jack looks puzzled.**_

**Jack: **"What?"

_**Kate points to his face, Jack having forgotten that he was in the middle of shaving when she entered still looks confused.**_

**Kate: **"You look funny."

_**Jack looks down and realises he has a half shaved beard, and laughs as well. He looks around and grabs the razor; he smiles at Kate as he waves it in the air. He's about to start shaving again when Kate grabs the razor off him. **_

**Kate: **"I'd like to help; say goodbye to your past demons, and start a fresh together… if that's okay?"

_**Jack nods, which Kate takes to mean as yes. So she brings her left hand up to cup his left cheek which was already shaved.**_

_**She starts from the top; she takes her time making sure that she gets it all. She's just finishing off the last bit under his chin; she smiles as she's done. **_

_**She puts the razor in the sink, and then grabs the hand towel; she wipes her hands, while Jack's checking his face out in the mirror smiling.**_

_**Kate then brings the towel up to his face. He looks at her and they lock eyes, as she gently wipes his face. Jack brings his hands up and places them on top of hers, he moves his hands with hers, then he brings them down onto his chest. Kate's breathing has slowed, their breathing as one again. Not having broken their eye contact, Kate brings her head forward, so does Jack, their faces are inches apart, their foreheads resting on the others.**_

_**Kate's about to lean in for a kiss, when Jack pulls away. He lets go off her hands and heads for the door. He opens the door he turns round. Kate had to admit that she was disappointed that they did not kiss but maybe it was too soon. Then Jack holds out his hand for her, she smiles. She walks forward and takes his hand in hers. They leave the bathroom, Jack stops and turns to Kate.**_

**Jack: **"I hope you've brought spare clothes this time? _**He said with a cheeky grin.**_

_**Kate lets go of Jack's hand and walks forward a little, she turns around with a **__**fervent look.**_

**Kate: **"I didn't hear you complaining last time?" _**She winks at him, turns, and heads for the living room.**_

_**Jack shakes his head and laughs to himself, he then heads of after Kate.

* * *

**_

**Again please review Lauren x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all our reviews, I'm sorry it's been a couple of days since I last updated, it's been a long weekend lol. Hope you keep enjoying it, so here goes chapters too...**

**

* * *

**

Part 5 

_**He catches up to her, still shouting after her, he reaches out for her arm; but he starts feeling sick again, and his legs suddenly collapse on him. He lets out a load moan, and keels over in pain. He then throws up. Kate stopped when she heard him moan, and turns round on the spot, and is by his side straightaway when she sees him on his side. She sits him up, and starts rubbing his back again.**_

**Kate: **"What are you doing, you're sick; you shouldn't be running."

**Jack: **"I'm not sick, I just need to eat. But that doesn't mean I'm not hurting..._**No matter how corny that sounded, he needed to say it. **_I wasn't letting you run away from me again."

**Kate: **"Yeah, I'm hurting too. _**She said sadly, she wipes her eyes and helps him stand. **_Now let's get you back to your things and sat down."

_**Kate helps him back to where they had just been. She helps him sit against a tree; away from the sick, he had left previously.**_

**Kate: **"Do you have anything that you can take, to make it go away."

_**Jack laughs a little and takes his bag of her and opens it, he takes out some water and then some fruit.**_

**Jack: **"Only this, this is something that takes a little time, I'm not wasting valuable medicine on hunger... I'll cope."

_**Kate smiles a little.**_

**Kate: "**We're getting rescued Jack, I don't think you'll be wasting them."

**Jack: **"Yeah well, I'm just being safe... something always goes wrong. The problem is never just a phone call away. There's always a battle afterwards. It's never _that_ easy. "

**Kate: **"It can be _that _easy Jack. Don't give up. Some things just come easily."

_**He smiles at her, and cuts his apple in half and offers Kate half. She smiles and accepts. Why can they go from arguing one minute, then the next back to the way things were before, as if nothing had ever happened. Yet it had.**_

**Kate: **"Jack; about before, what was said... I can't just forget everything."

**Jack: **"I know; but maybe, like you were saying, some things are just easy. And this comes easy to me; I don't like arguing with you, this feels right."

_**They both take a bite out of their fruit.**_

**Kate: **"I know what you mean; I can't stand it went were not talking.

_**They lock eyes; they both smile at each other. Then Kate looks down.**_

But when are we gonna talk about it, 'cos we don't have long, once we're back at the beach in the morning we may never get this chance again; cos if we're getting rescued, that'll be it, and they'll be here soon, right?"

_**They both smile sadly Jack knew she was right.**_

**Jack: **"Okay. Let's talk."

**Kate: **"Okay.

**Jack: **"Fine, I'll start. What you said before. About… those four little words, _**both their faces become serious **_and me moving on, I'm not. I wanted to, thought that it would be a hell of a lot easier to forget about you, but I can't. 'Cos when I look at you I just smile, it doesn't matter if you see me and smile back, 'cos just seeing you… makes things just feel a whole lot better."

_**Kate smiles. She keeps her head down; she needs to stay focus to say all this, because she wasn't running from her feelings anymore.**_

**Kate: **"Okay here goes… I'm… On the first day; ever since I stumbled upon you needing my help, I have always felt this connection between me and you, and everyday it's been growing. I grew so dependent on it, on you, that even on the second day here I couldn't bear to be apart from you. Then a few days after that, I couldn't bear to live without you. I can't live without you. _**She looks up at him he looks **__**overwhelmed**_I'm in love with you Jack, I always have and I don't want to runaway from it anymore."

_**He smiles**_

**Jack:** "I don't want you to runaway anymore either. _**He crouches down beside her she smiles **_I love you so much, I … _**Suddenly**_ _**Jack's eyes start to roll to the back of his head, Kate looks horrified, she jumps behind him making sure he doesn't fall, she places him on his side. She looks down at him, she didn't have time to count, her instincts took over she places her fingers on his neck, she feels his pulse, and it was beating strongly. She grabs hold of his hand and strokes it with her thumb. **_

**Kate:** "Can you hear me Jack; if you can I want you to squeeze my hand okay?"

_**He gently squeezes her hand. She smiles softly.**_

**Kate: **"Good. Now I want you to squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no. okay.

_**One. She feels him squeeze her hand again.**_

Right. Do you know what's wrong with you Jack? 'Cos I don't think this is just a lack of food.

_**Two. Damn it. **_

Do you think you… can you move anywhere else?

**Jack: **"I can move my lips." _**He said breathlessly, but with a hint or sarcasm. She smiles.**_

**Kate: **"Jack! Why didn't you tell me you could talk?"

**Jack: **"You said to squeeze your hand." _**He lets out a small laugh.**_

**Kate: **"Try not to laugh okay. Do you know what's wrong with you? _**She asked again, hoping that he'd say he did and that he'd be okay.**_

**Jack: **"No, I know I'm the doctor, and I should but… I can't think clearly, can't assess myself you know."

**Kate: **"You'll be okay though won't you, I mean your eyes just went to the…?"

**Jack: **"I hope so, I'm just really tiered." _**His eyes start shutting.**_

**Kate: **"Jack! Jack stay awake, I don't think it's wise you going asleep."

**Jack: **"I need to sleep Kate, I'm exhausted.

_**Kate gets up and walks behind Jack.**_

Where're you going?"

**Kate: **"I'm not leaving you here on your own, and I'm not staying in front of you incase your sick again.

_**Jack laughs a little again, Kate kneels behind him.**_

I told you not to laugh."

**Jack: **"Well you better stop making me."

_**Now it was her turn to laugh. Kate lies down behind him, and takes his hand in hers.**_

_**She turns on her side too. She brings their hands up to his chest, so that she can feel his heart beating, and that's where they stay.**_

**Kate: **"Goodnight Jack." _**She lets out a yawn.**_

**Jack: **"Goodnight Ka…"

* * *

**Okay you know what to do... Lauren x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part ****6**

**Kate wakes up, she stretches, her right arm feels heavy, she realizes that she is still holding Jack's hand. She smiles. She kisses his bare shoulder; he twitches, so she kisses his shoulder again, and then starts to make small kisses all the way up to his neck. Jack smiles, as he turns over.**

**Jack: **"Morning."

**Kate: **"Morning. _**She leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.**_ _**Jack smiles then jumps up, out of the bed. **_

Hey, where're you going?"

**Jack: **"Breakfast. I'm starving."

_**Kate smiles, yeah she was too, especially after last night.**_

_**Jack puts on a pair of shorts and heads out of the bedroom. Not before turning at the door and flashing her one of his biggest proudest smiles.**_

_**Jack's busy in the kitchen breaking eggs, getting out the whisk, basically trying to do more and two things at once that he hadn't realized Kate was stood in the door way. He tries to get the frying pan at the same time as whisking, but ends up pulling down all of the other pans instead. Kate bursts out laughing. Jack turns round and sees her standing there.**_

**Jack: **"I see you didn't find your clothes again?" _**He says with a mischievous smile, at the sign of her in his boxers, and t-shirt.**_

**Kate: **"And I see you're still useless in the kitchen."

_**Jack places his hand on his chest and opens his mouth trying his best to look offended. **_

**Jack: **"You weren't saying that last night. _**He gives her another wink.**_

_**Kate now having walked over to him slaps him playfully on the arm, and grabs the frying pan. She turns back to him. She tries to look in deep thought…**_

**Kate: **"That was different, you weren't cooking then.

**Jack: **"Yeah; I was, cooking up _love_."

_**They both laugh. Kate pushes him slightly back.**_

**Kate: **"Okay then cupid, now what were you planning for breakfast?"

_**She places the frying pan on the**__** hob, and lights the ring heating up the oil she had just put in.**_

**Jack: **"Well I was just planning on making omelets, but if you have any better ideas?" _**He raises his eyebrows at her.**_

**Kate: **"Nope, omelet it is, now get the milk Jack... _**Jack salutes her and opens the fridge, he gives her the milk. **_We need to keep your energy up, so only breakfast this morning.

**Jack: **"Fine, lets get cooking."

_**They start to make breakfast together, both helping out the other. Once done they place their plates on the breakfast bar. With the glasses of orange Jack had poured. They both eat their breakfasts, steeling besotted looks from each other.**_

**Jack: **"What are we going to do today?"

**Kate:** "Well, seen as you're under Penny's protection I think we'll be okay for a while, and today we can just spend time together. Then tomorrow, we can go through our things and decide on where we go from here."

**Jack: **"Our things?"

**Kate: **"Don't think you're the only one who can get their hands on maps, and co-ordinates. _**Jack raises an eyebrow at her. **_Before I left my place I'd gone through some of Samael's things, and I'd found some numbers, and a card. They weren't co-ordinates, so during last week I was trying to track down what they were, and I finally found it, it's a number to a business in Tokyo; I wanted to ring it, but I thought it was best to wait till I came here."

**Jack: **"Good. We don't want whoever it is that answers it to track you down. You did great Kate. But like you said we'll do all that tomorrow. Now I would like to…

_**He whispers into Kate's ear making her blush. He kisses her on the cheek then heads towards the bathroom. Kate's still sat there until she hears the shower running, then she smiles and gets up.

* * *

**_

Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Lauren x


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 7**

_**She awakes having had probably the best nights sleep since being here, considering that she appears to be lying on grass, not her bed in her tent. She stretches but her arm suddenly feels heavy, she smiles remembering last night, but wasn't she sleeping on the other side. She realizes that she is now on her right hand side as too is Jack, and that it is now him with his arms wrapped around her. She turns over and smiles at him, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She kisses him on the lips; it was a short but sweet kiss. Wait, did she, she just kissed Jack, she wasn't planning on kissing him, but it just felt right, it felt natural waking up in his arms and kissing him seemed like a normal thing to do, yet they had only kissed once, but she ran away, they nearly kissed again but Michael, oh how she hates him, interrupted them. Then last night after they confessed their feelings for each other were probably gonna kiss again, and it would've been special, but Jack fell ill and she had to look after him.**_

_**Jack starts to wake up, he smiles.**_

**Jack: **"Hey."

**Kate: **"Hey. You feeling any better?"

**Jack: **"Yeah, I feel great actually."

**Kate: **"Jack."

_**Kate sits up and crosses her legs. Jack does the same. **_

**Jack: **"Seriously though, I feel a lot better, I don't feel sick."

**Kate: **"Okay, good, let's hope it stays like that."

_**Kate looks around it wasn't really light, it was still relatively dark. Probably early hours, she was always an early riser.**_

_**She stands up, she holds out her hand for Jack to do the same. He takes her hand and smiles gratefully, but doesn't get up.**_

**Kate: **"Come on Jack stop playing around, we have to get back to the others."

_**Suddenly Jack looks worried, then so does Kate.**_

**Jack: **"I want to get up but I can't."

**Kate: **"Jack I just saw you cross your legs, now quit messing around I don't like it."

**Jack: **"I'm not messing around Kate! I know I moved my legs before, but now I want to stand they don't seem to be co-operating."

**Kate: **"Okay. How about if I help you, do you think that might help?"

_**Jack shrugs.**_

**Jack: **"I don't know... ha that seems to be something I say a lot now."

_**Kate smiles at him, she walks around him and places her arms under his arm pits, to help lift him.**_

**Kate: **"Jack you really need to try hard here, because I need you to get up and walk back with me okay. _**Jack nods. **_On three, one, two, three."

_**Kate pulls upwards, pulling Jack with her, but his legs seem to have gone weak, and collapse on him. But Kate pulls him up again, and throws his arm around her.**_

**Kate: **"Jack, come on, you need to do this, I can't do this on my own. Now straighten your legs and walk with me."

_**Jack's legs buckle once more, then Jack lets out a moan and his legs straighten. Kate has Jack's bag on her shoulder, and is holding Jack's right hand which is swung over her shoulder. They begin walking back to the river to join the others.**_

_**After about 10 minutes of what should've only been about 5, Kate and Jack emerge through the trees and see that everyone appears to still be asleep.**_

_**Kate sits Jack down near to where she had put her things. She opens her bag and takes out her water bottles and refills them by the river. She has a drink, and then replaces them in her bag. She does the same to Jack's. As she is doing this she here's her name being shouted excitedly, by Claire? She looks up to see Claire walking towards her with Aaron. Kate smiles at her.**_

**Claire: **"Where did you stay last night? _**She said with a playful smile. **_I noticed that Jack didn't stay here either."

_**Claire winks at her. Kate laughs, but suddenly becomes serious, as does Claire when she sees the worried look on Kate's face.**_

**Kate: **"I was with Jack last night, but it's not what you think. He fell ill, and it was late, and I couldn't carry him back in the dark on my own, so we stayed the night upstream, about 5 minutes away."

**Claire: **"What happened to him, is he okay, is he with you now?

_**Kate gestures back from where she had left Jack. Claire smiles sadly. Jack didn't look happy he was in deep thought.**_

Will he be okay?"

**Kate: **"I hope so, once we get back to camp, we should know more, Jack said he needed a while to clear his head, so he could try and figure out what's wrong with him."

**Claire: **"So you mean Jack doesn't know what's wrong, it must be serious."

**Kate: **"Claire, calm down, I don't want you to panic the others, Jack's going to be okay, understand. He'll be fine."

**Claire: **"Okay, plus back at the beach we've got Juliet she's a doctor too, maybe she knows what's wrong with him."

_**At the mention of Juliet's name Kate's face goes to one of hatred, Claire looks slightly scared. **_

**Kate: **"Juliet's a fertility doctor she knows about women's uterus's she won't know what's wrong with Jack."

**Claire: **"Okay. I Just thought, you know since she helped me, that she maybe able to help Jack.

_**Kate's face softens.**_

**Kate: **"I'm sorry Claire I didn't mean to sound rude it's just…"

**Claire: **"You don't like Juliet do you?"

_**Kate smiles.**_

**Kate: **"That obvious?"

_**Claire smiles.**_

**Claire: **"No, no no, not at all, I really think you two could be best of friends." _**She says with a cheeky smile that makes Kate laugh.**_

**Kate: **"Thanks Claire."

**Claire: **"For what?"

**Kate: **"For being my friend, and making me feel a little better about returning to camp."

_**Claire**__** approaches Kate and gives her a half hug, seen as she doesn't want to squeeze Aaron.**_

**Claire: **"For what it's worth, I don't particularly like Juliet either, I know she helped save me an all but,coming to the beach and moving in on Jack like that, when you and him are totally meant to be together. That makes her a total cow in my book"

_**Kate smiles.**_

**Kate: **"Is that so and where did you read that?"

**Claire: **"It's clear to see Kate; it says so in the stars, you two are totally made for each other."

**Kate: **"Where's this book of yours? I think I want to see what it says about having a quiet day around here."

_**Claire pouts. Kate tries to look all serious.**_

**Claire: **"Don't question the stars Kate, if it's meant to be it's meant to be."

_**And with that she turns and walks away, not before giving Kate a quick wink. Kate shakes her head then makes her way back to Jack. Most of the others are slowly waking up, Kate reassures them all once again that Jack will be fine, people offer her help, but she says that she can manage. Everyone finally ready. Jack having resumed his position next to Kate, with her helping him along. Kate had told everyone that they should be back at camp with the next 2 hours, it should've only took them 1 and a half at the most but it will be longer as she is helping Jack, and that once their close to camp, they can set off on their own. Everyone agrees and they head off, still excited at the prospect of getting rescued when they reach the beach.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews and those of you that are sticking with it, I kow it's slow progress but I will try to update a bit quicker lol. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Part 8 

**Jack and Kate having spent all day yesterday just being together again, and having fun too, it was like the past ****16 weeks hadn't happened, they were happy that things seemed to be going in the right direction now.**

**It was now 11.00 am, and Jack and Kate had eaten breakfast, and were now preparing to ring the number Kate had uncovered.**

**They had bought a pre-paid cell phone, to make it harder to trace, Kate was dialing the number, she looked nervous. She had put the phone on speaker, so that both her and Jack could hear.**

**It was ringing, that was a good sign, or was it.**

**It has connected and a women answers.**

**Women: **"Hello, welcome to Paik industries, Sun speaking, how may I help you?"

**Jack and Kate: **"Sun?" _**It couldn't be the same Sun could it.**_

**Sun: **"Yes. How may I be of service?"

**Kate: **"Sun-Soo Kwon, survivor of Oceanic 815?" _**She said excitedly.**_

**Sun: **"I've told you many a time, that I will not answer your questions, so if you're a reporter looking for a…"

**Kate: **"It's Kate!"

**Sun: **"Kate?" _**She said disbelieving.**_

**Kate: **"Yeah and Jack."

**Sun: **"Jack's with you?"

**Jack: **"Hello Sun."

**Sun: **"Jack! What're you, how come you're calling me here?"

**Jack: **"Kate found this number in Samael's possessions; we didn't know that you would…"

**Kate: **"Sun, who are you working for?"

_**Asking suspiciously.**__** As they had been betrayed too many times by, people whom they thought were their friends. It hurt to think that Sun might have betrayed them too.**_

_**Sun quickly speaking, knowing what Kate was suggesting.**_

**Sun: **"What! I'm not working for anyone. This is…was my Father's company?"

**Kate: **"I'm sorry it's just, you know I had to ask. What company is it? Why would Samael have this number?"

**Sun: **"My Father had investments in a lot of things, his main interest was cars. He would ship them over seas to businesses. I don't know why Samael would have this number, maybe he liked cars?"

**Jack: **"Sun. Is there a chance that your Father may have a link to any of the businesses connected to the Island?"

**Sun: **"I don't know, maybe I know my Father didn't do things by the book. He did have connections with lots of people from all over, that it may be possible. I… it should be easier to look through his things now that he's dead."

**Jack: **"I'm sorry to hear that Sun. It would be great though if you could have a look."

**Sun: **"Of course, now that you mention it. _**Sun stands up and walks over to a picture on the wall. **_What the..."

**Kate: **"Sun, are you okay?"

**Sun: **"Yeah, I'm fine… I think… I think I'm looking at one of the dharma vans on my Father's wall."

**Kate and Jack: **"What?"

**Sun: **"Yeah, that looks like… that could be the… I think my Father was definitely connected to the Island. I think he shipped out the vans."

**Jack: **"Sun, are you sure? If you are then we're that one step closer to getting back there."

**Sun: **"Yes. I'll look through all the old records, and my Father's things. I'll do everything I can."

**Kate: **"Be careful Sun, if your Father worked with Dharma, then… just be careful okay."

**Sun: **"I will. I've got your number I'll ring you of my cell phone okay?"

**Kate: **"That sounds like a good idea."

_**Kate takes the phone of speaker and walks over to the window, Jack looks at her strangely.**_

**Sun: **"I really want to help you guys, I'll do my best."

**Kate: **"It's just me Sun. How are you?"

**Sun: **"I'm okay, my Father passed away 4 months ago, it's just been really busy, with sorting his things out and everything else, I would've rang you…"

**Kate: **"How's Jin?"

_**Sun hesitates.**_

**Sun: **"He's…he's coping, he'll be glad to hear that I've heard from you and Jack. How are you and Jack by the way?"

**Kate: **"We're… we're good, really good. Jack's great, and I came back last night, it's like we'd never been apart."

_**She blushes at the memory.**_

**Sun: **"Kate! You didn't, did you?"

**Kate: **"Sun! It's not as if we have just hooked up, we have been together before. We were to…_**Kate looks over her shoulder and smiles at Jack. **_Things are looking good for us again."

**Sun: **"That's great Kate, I'm sorry I'd love to talk for longer, but you know how things are, I'll phone you later okay, it won't be too late I promise. I won't want to interrupt anything."

**Kate: **"Sun! I'll talk to you later… Goodbye."

**Sun: **"Goodbye and say bye to Jack for me."

**Kate: **"Will do. See ya.

_**Kate turns and walks back to Jack who looks at her questionably**_

Sun says bye by the way."

**Jack: **"Oh, okay, why did you?

**Kate: **"Girl talk."

_**Jack smiles Kate walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek.**_

**Jack: **"Okay. Did she say when she was going to phone again? 'Cos we'll have to let Penny know about all this."

**Kate: **"Yeah, she said she'd call later, but she'd try not to call too late, you know with the time difference and all."

_**Jack just nods.**_

**Jack: **"Okay let's sought through our things. At least then, we can have something to compare with Sun when she calls, hopefully if she was right and her Father did deliver the cars to the Island, he should know how to get there. We may have just found our way back to the Island."

**Kate: **"Yeah, so were gonna have to tell Penny personally."

_**Both her and Jack exchange looks of**__**, this is it; we are doing to do this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. lauren x**_


End file.
